


Dos mundos diferentes

by Elmund9



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmund9/pseuds/Elmund9
Summary: Ichigo es capaz de ver fantasmas desde que nació. Orihime no. (One-shots sobre la relación entre Orihime e Ichigo por el paso del tiempo)





	Dos mundos diferentes

La primera vez que Ichigo la vio, él sintió su respiración detenerse. Cabello castaño casi naranja, dulces ojos color cafés en una hermosa cara blanca que le recordaban a las hadas de los cuentos, la bella sonrisa blanca de princesa y el brillo de su mirada era similar al del sol eterno en el cielo.

Unos segundos después, Ichigo recordó como debía actuar en el salón de clases, despejó su mente de pensamientos poéticos y fue a sentarse en su asiento. Olvidó a la misteriosa niña sentada al lado de su amiga Tatsuki. El breve encandilamiento ya había pasado y él volvía a su vida para no pensar en ella jamás.

O eso creyó él.

Orihime Inoue, ese era el nombre de la joven. Era amiga de Tatsuki desde la secundaria. Otros jóvenes hubieran aprovechado la amistad en común para conocer a la estudiante más bella de la escuela, sin embargo Ichigo no era esa clase de hombre.

Desde niño, él era capaz de ver fantasmas y adoraba ese don a pesar de sus constantes quejas de querer ser normal. Le gustaba ayudar a los muertos con pequeños detalles cómo arreglar un florero tirado, ayudar a dos abuelos muertos a encontrase de nuevo en el parque o la ocasional paliza a un bribon que profanaba las tumbas. Sin embargo, ver fantasmas era anormal. Él era diferente a los demás.

Una vez, en la secundaria, su salón de clases había ido a un museo. En frente de un cuadro de pintura Ichigo vio a un hombre canoso, su kimono era azul con un elegante diseño y repetía un bella tonalidad continuamente. Todos sus compañeros admiraron el cuadro de un atardecer antes de moverse a la siguiente pintura. Si había casas o árboles en el paisaje, Ichigo jamás lo supo. Él no tenía idea de que habían visto sus compañeros así como ninguno de ellos había visto el elegante kimono azul o escuchado el canto del anciano.

En otras palabras, él jamás sería capaz de conectarse con los otros al igual que los demás; ellos y él vivían mundos distintos.

Por eso, ella seguiría en su lado de la razón e Ichigo en el suyo: dos granos de arena que se cruzaron por casualidad para separarse a la primera brisa de viento.

Aún así, no pudo evitar que sus ojos, atrapados por una fuerza magnética dificl de escapar, la buscarán. Fue por eso que en la tercera semana de clases vio a un espíritu rondando alrededor de Orihime.

Era un joven hombre vestido de traje y con cabello negro lacio partido por la mitad. El hombre seguía a Orihime con hombros bajos y sus ojos vidriosos congelados al borde del llanto. Al observar detenidamente las facciones del espíritu un recuerdo asaltó a Ichigo ese día.

A él llegó la memoria de una niña delgada, sobre  
sus hombros pequeños su hermano moribundo, sangre caía por el uniforme escolar, dejando un charco debajo de ellos. La escena similar a otra de años atrás, una gabardina amarilla teñida de rojo bajo la lluvia y él se vio reflejado en ella.

Fue por eso que Ichigo se arriesgó a verse como "raro" para Orihime

—Tu hermano está triste — Ichigo le dijo, incapaz de verla directo a los ojos, temeroso de encarar la confusión que debía existir en ellos. Quizás, ella creería que Ichigo estaba loco o jugándole una broma, pero él tenía que decirle sobre su hermano y esperar lo mejor.

Si fuera su madre el espíritu sufriendo, a él le gustaría saberlo. La mayoría de los espíritus les calmaba saber que eran recordados o su familia estaba bien. Eso se dijo Ichigo para animarse a decirlo.

Esa noche, Ichigo lamento su estupidez. Era imposible que sus palabras ayudarán al espectro, lo único conseguido era asustar a una inocente huérfana. Sus palabras dichas sin cuidado por sentimientos egoístas posiblemente habían habierto heridas profundas en la alma gentil de Orihime.

Con esos pensamientos rondando salvajes en su mente, apenas y pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente Ichigo sintió la mirada fija de Tatsuki sobre él, observando la cara de Ichigo con detenimiento para después sacudir su cabeza en reprobación. Había habido un toque de amabilidad en el gesto, pero aún así Ichigo sintió frio recorrer su cuerpo. Tatsuki era una parte importante de su vida, y si él habia herido a Orihime, entonces Ichigo iba a perder una vieja amistad.

Una parte de él pensó que merecía el castigo; por eclipsar el sol una vez más...antes de poder ser arrastrado al abismo, Tatsuki le lanzó una pequeña bola de papel al pecho, acompañada por una sonrisa burlona y un giño del ojo.

En la primaria, Tatsuki hacía lo mismo: Ya fuera que lo deprimió ver el espectro de un niño esperando personas que jamás volverían o porque Shin de quinto le había tirado su comida por "raro", Tatsuki siempre lo intentaba reanimar tirándole una pequeña bola de papel y sonriendo hacia él. Un intento de llevar a Ichigo a la realidad de los demás.

El tiró el pedazo de papel justo a tiempo para ver a Orihime colocarse al lado del pupitre de Tatsuki, sus ojos cafés viendo cómo la karateka atrapaba la bolita con practicada facilidad. Orihime saludó a su amiga antes de voltear a ver a Ichigo.

—¡Buenos días, Ichigo!—Orihime lo saludo con ánimo, su sonrisa tan radiante cómo siempre, brillando para él y los demás.

Lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviera intentando ver el alma de él, y por unos segundos Ichigo sintió que ambos estaban en el mismo mundo.


End file.
